


Millennium Heart

by mangageek23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Social Media, entertainment business, kagome essentially becomes something like an idol, mild drama and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangageek23/pseuds/mangageek23
Summary: It starts small, Kagome taking modeling jobs to help out the family shrine. Until, an opportunity comes; an offer to be a promotional model for the hot new card game, 'duel monsters'. From there, it only snowballs...who knew such fuss could be made over a children's card game...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to cross-post this from ffn. 
> 
> I sort of got a hankering for yugioh when a non-crossover fic for it i followed updated, and it was so good! And so I started re-reading the manga again, and then an idea was born. I've already technically posted the synopsis/full idea on tumblr, and with the semblance of encouragement I received, here i am, making it an actual fic!
> 
> So;;; hope you like! Enjoy and please review!

Kagome stared at the card she was handed and gazed back up to the gentleman in front of her.

"So this is legit.."

"Yes ma'am it is."

She ran her thumb over the glossy emblem, reading the words over again, flipping the card, and back before looking back up to the man.

What had started as a simple side job to bring more tourists to the shrine, as well as earn some extra cash, snowballed into whatever catalyst that lead an agency agent to their door.

Her junior high days of adventuring to the past had not only put a strain on _her_ , but her family as well. They never said anything, _of course not_ , because they were all nearly as self-sacrificing as her.

Kagome's grades having suffered the most. It wasn't necessarily that she _couldn't **understand** _her work but she couldn't **_keep up_** with the backlog of excessive work. She had even debated if she'd even be able to get into high school at all.

But she does, because _of course_ , she does. It's not her first choice of school, nor even her second but it's decent. If not a little sketchy, and sure there were a number of kids who thought they could intimidate her, get her to leave or beg and follow. However, Kagome didn't cave for _demons_ , she didn't _bend_ her head to the stares of the past, and getting past a hormonal teenager, _even if she were a teenager herself_ was a walk in the park and she showed them **exactly** who was who and _wherein_ the pecking order of the academic food chain.

All to say, that was beside the point. The point was, she made it in high school, she roped her brother into running the social media page for the shrine which wasn't altogether too hard of a sell considering, despite her birth in the present time, technology still escaped her. Still, in an effort to protect her brother's innocence, she set up a few parental controls; ones that Sota was most probably definitely aware of, and something Kagome obviously didn't do on her own but probably out of fear of horror stories of incidents on the internet. And honestly, just with her knowledge of while humans can be great; often they can be mean and downright nasty.

Again, Sota young as he was, could weave circles around his sister when it came to tech and circumventing things, but he let it stay in place, because it was the _thought_ behind the thing, and intent that mattered most.

Kagome isn't a vain girl, but she's not completely oblivious to the fact she draws attention. Her _reasoning's_ for such, however, is different from that of any other person's logical conclusion; she's pretty.

Kagome would never call herself ugly or unconventionally attractive, but she saw her features as oddities. Maybe the residual teasing of children over the color of her eyes, or maybe the more semi-recent 3-year span journey where she spent a trip with a guy who was blunt, crass and had plenty of opinions he just seemed to _love_ sharing with her no matter how they tore down her self esteem.

Objectively, Kagome could see her appeal to some. _Personally_ , she didn't get it, still, she knew how to work any upper hand to her advantage.

She started small with odds and ends kind of jobs; errands and tasks for other shrines, and around the neighborhood. A quick smile and an offering of help, and like magic she found herself with a small job and pocket change.

From there, she worked her way up, until her friend Ayumi suggested she try out a modeling gig.

Truthfully, Ayumi was interested herself and wanted Kagome to go join as not to audition alone. But Ayumi also knew that her friend despite her own thoughts would likely get in.

And she did.

It started with small adverts, and promotional material. Kagome was able to get a decent if not irregular income, and steadily the followers to the Sunset Shrine rose.

Kagome knew, that it probably wouldn't do any good, if they were to come just for her, and while her Grandfather was full of ideas, most were...old school and not to garner a regular modern-day persons interest, unless they were maybe a history otaku or something. Still, progress was progress and none of the Higurashi's would dare look a gift horse in the mouth. They were already known decently amongst locals, but with Kagome taking a step further, they were getting more daily visits.

Sota took it another step further, while Kagome was unsure of the moral and ethical idea of using your looks for publicity, Sota had _no qualms_ , and took to posting occasional candid shots of Kagome doing regular chores around the shrine. One picture that broke his notifications for a bit was one of her, in her priestess garb, asleep under a tree, with a little bird taking nest on the top of her head.

Kagome had never really expected the response she got, to be honest, she hadn't even really considered that she'd get a callback in the first place, but here she was now, doing local promotional pieces.

Eventually, she fell into a sort of routine, of schoolwork and shrine duties with the occasional modeling gig. To a degree, she was getting bored of the well, _simplicity_ behind it all. While it was definitely a _privilege_ not having to watch your back every forth night, she carried those instincts with her and they didn't just disappear.

The moment she had gotten back. The Edo period wasn't always constant stimuli, but it had certainly felt it when it was a literal life or death battle every time her group ran into a demon and had to discern whether friend or foe. Going to school, then home without threat of being nabbed, of having to fight, the _normalcy_ was something to adjust to. And it wasn't as if there weren't modern-day struggles and fears just as strong as those in the past, but they were _different_. **_She_ **was different now.

She wondered if this would be how she played out the rest of her high school days, partially glad that _maybe_ now she'd get to be a regular student, but Kagome knew even at the back of her mind fate would hardly stand idly by.

And it happened when she got a rather oddity of a modeling request.

Sure she had received a good amount of requests that she ultimately turned down, either because of the ethics of the company was something she didn't want to endorse, the requirements were peculiarly specific to an uncomfortable degree, or the rare reason; because the pay was too low.

Most of them were simple things like ads for local cookware, doing a small advert for a restaurant where she took promotional photos. She even got one or two clothing shoots with boutiques near the shopping center.

But she had never got a _cosplay_ request before...

Technically it was a position to be a trade show model. And, hmmm...

_' **Duel Monsters**_ ' the game was called. The position paid quite well, and asking her brother about it lead to a moment where he had looked at her an expression of _you're kidding right?_ Before shaking himself and reminding himself that his sister, unlike the regular populace, tended to block out most of the latest trends. He had sighed and explained that it was the latest new thing, a lot of his classmates were talking about. Only a few shops actually sold the cards, and how nice the offer was.

Nevertheless, Kagome did her due diligence and researched it, as not to _only_ rely on her brother, though she _did_ heavily take his words into consideration.

And looking into it was _interesting_. Kagome was never really one for video games, and board games bored her at times, but from what she could find, it looked interesting.

She figured it couldn't hurt to reach out and look into it, _right_?

**~.~**

As she stared down the picture of the costume she'd be required to wear, she could only ponder the horrible decision she had made.

Really, she was only going to see what they had to offer, checking the conditions of the set and people, _sure_ the company seemed legit. And a children's card game? With technical and strategic elements? It sounded _fun_ but she had kept her guard up.

The weekend before her meeting her brother showed her the basics of the game, so she wouldn't run into it blind; and it certainly had piqued her interest.

Even with all the pros of the job the position offered her. The cons, despite the obvious _dress_ , well...trade booth representatives weren't seen in a great light...

Promotional models were common, especially in places like Tokyo shopping centers, and any girl who was one, was often applauded as the job was usually one for those who we're " _pretty_ ". Unfortunately, there was also a thread, with nothing against the girls who willingly and gave consent started off as a promotional model moved to _gravure_ modeling.

Not to mention the lascivious comments, the term " _booth babe_ ", just, the whole shabang, even if a respectable position in it's own right, society,...well,...

It was safe to say it didn't quite get cast as such.

Though _compositely_ a lot of current-day models started off as gravure models...but that was neither here nor there.

Kagome wasn't set out for either of those things. She was just _barely_ there for modeling, the pay was decent though.

And cosplay was always a favorite appeal amongst fans, and the company behind the job offer genuinely seemed to have her best interest in mind.

Kagome couldn't say she was necessarily business savvy, but one thing she prided herself on was how to spot a con. And her holy friend of the past **_definitely_ **aided in that specific endeavor.

So the contract was definitely up to par, but was **_she_**?

Sure she liked the pay, and wouldn't mind putting her support behind a card game, but the _connotations_ weren't something she was looking forward to, nor the exposure. As little as her modeling did, the shrine did get a decent boost of visitors, _however_ , they also got a boost in visitors who came just to get a glance at _her_ as well.

All the same,...she thought of her brother, and his aspirations...

They had been able to cover all expenses pretty well; her school fees, her brothers and basic costs for the house. But expenditures, like new supplies for his club activities, things like buying and replacing a new boiler, or even new tiling ... They had put off buying and or substituting for the things they lacked. The Higurashi's, all of them were good at making due when the had to. But...if they _didn't_ have to, if Kagome could in, **_any_ **way, help so they didn't have to, shouldn't she?...

Thinking over it and that she had more to _gain_ than lose, she agreed to the position.

Considering all she had been through, it certainly wouldn't be her worst experience.

**~.~**

Overall, she was right. The trade show wasn't all too bad.

The outfit, wig, and makeup were all handled by the providers, Kagome simply had to be there. She felt a little like a living doll, being maneuvered this and that way, but considering both the job and her previous experiences in life, it was wholly tolerable.

There were a few questionable men who lingered a bit too close, but the guards around the booth, a security measure provided _**not** _by the venue but by the duel monsters team themselves.

Whoever was behind the ingenious card game, wasted no expense in marketing, security and promotional measures.

It made Kagome wonder all the more, just who **_was_ **it behind the scenes, running things.

There was one other both model, a guy posing as her opposite; the Dark Magician, the model didn't say much. He had seemed to turn up his nose when she first met him and offered a hand to shake.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her _until_ after she had changed into the costume; and suddenly his tune changed. His eyes raked over her form, which _gross_.

The moment small as it was, made her question the jobs she took. There was always _someone_...either they were snooty, and uppity in regards to her and her lack of experience with bigger projects, or they would leer and showed a _different_ kind of interest...

Even so, despite being on the job and the _cons_ that came with it...she had _fun_.

The staff had given her the an more in-depth rundown about the character on the card she was portraying, and what her job entailed.

Most of which, she was to smile and take pictures. Essentially she wasn't just posing and modeling for a picture, she was _acting_ , putting on a front to present for a short while.

Kagome was naturally extroverted, friendly and bright, but her character was almost _more_ so, and it was kind of draining. Especially posing for pictures, both officially for the events web page and more casually for any fan brave enough to ask.

Her breaks were small, but during the time of rest, she acquainted herself more with the card game, beginning to appreciate the character she was chosen to portray while also finally getting the novelty of the game in general.

She even took a few photos of herself with her new phone.

While still technology challenged, both her brother and even her _mother_ had jumped on the idea of getting her a new phone. Initially, she hadn't seen the point of it, _not when she really had friends to keep up with and in contact with anymore..._

But her mom had hooked her with the simple but honest plea, of, she could keep it to keep in contact with _her_ if she were ever out and in trouble. And while Kagome could handle herself, she could never deny her mother anything.

It was actually quite funny considering, her mother seemed more on top of the game of social media than Kagome herself. She figured that's what happens when you s _pend your youth chasing demons...haha...ha..._

Sota had even gone ahead and set up a social media account for her, both linking back to the shrine, and to her specifically; he had commented it'd be equal exposure.

A few of the staff she _did_ end up befriending were happy enough to show her how to take photos, taking a couple for her as well.

So she posted her newfound photos to her account and didn't think much of it, except to take a moment to like a comment from her brother who responded instantly,sharing his excitement for the character since she had been mum's the word until the day of; she wanted to " _surprise_ " him. She'd say so to anyone who'd ask, the _reality_ of it was she was too embarrassed to tell anyone right away; because anyone who would know would also know the costume she had to wear and anyone else would didn't would look at her funny.

Honestly, she should have thought on it more, while she had been getting better at reacquainting herself with her worth and recognizing her talents and beauty. She still was rather oblivious to the grand scale of attention she got... _if only_ she had paid more attention she wouldn't have been so caught off guard and would have prepared even minutely for the storm of a response she was going to incur...


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter is recent, so both ffn and ao3 are up to date with each other, I will likely update ffn first.
> 
> I'm worried I only made another exposition chapter;; I promise by next one that's when the ball gets rolling! （＞人＜；）
> 
> but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

It takes less than an hour for things to start spiraling...

Within the first few minutes of posting a few photos, notifications of familiar usernames popped up on her screen. There were the same few users she recognized and tried interacting somewhat regularly with; particularly with how often they popped up on her feed.

While Sota still mostly kept her account up to date _for_ her, she had mostly taken over the reins. Which meant...it was sorely lacking in content...

Any post to her personal was highly revered amongst fans, usually, ones posted by Kagome were scenery pictures of the skyscape around the shrine or in certain spots in Tokyo. Largely she kept the profile bare as she rarely used it, unless needled to make another update by her brother.

Kagome wasn't wholly aware of such, but, between the small gigs around town and the attention the shrine was _already_ getting, her name was becoming known within the neighborhood and any fans she already had previously, were now a big enough grouping to make up their own little fan club...

...For the most part, her family _kept_ her unaware as much as they could. They knew as strong and independent as she was...she wouldn't handle nor accept the fact that...in simple terms she was **_popular_**. People _genuinely_ **liked** her. Her experiences in the past having made her distrust what people said to her; not willing to take kind words at face value. Despite it all, Kagome had seemed in spite of the odd work hours from an outsider's viewpoint. She was becoming happier again, without even realizing it herself.

Kagome's mother Hikari, out of everyone was the one to catch the slightest of changes from the moment before and after the well adventures. Kagome's mother would like to say she was surprised when Kagome brought up the idea of getting a part-time job,...but honestly...if she thought about it...it wasn't surprising in the slightest...

Her daughter had always been resilient and a child that liked to be on her own. She wasn't a martyr, but she intricately understood more than even Hikari possibly knew; of how tough the world was to anyone who fell outside of a certain mold. How cruel humans could be to their own men and woman. How difficult _relationships_ especially could be...

Whatever happened on the other side of the well...matured her daughter in more than one way. Kagome was never outlandishly childish, she was a normal junior high kid, and after the well...Hikari couldn't help but wonder,...what happened?

Hikari had been troubled over the request but couldn't deny her. Kagome's requests for things had become infrequent and far in-between. Despite Kagome's now wariness around others her own age and quiet almost solemness at times, she was, at her core: trusting and kind. It made Hikari worried about how that would be taken advantage of in the present time. Still, she trusted her daughter's decision making, and so it snowballed from there...

Kagome...seemed better for her work experiences, not quite happy though there was a brightness that had sorely been lacking from their lives, she seemed...content?

Either way, her family, wanted to keep the new mood going, and didn't want to make her feel less than or second guess the attention she rightfully earned through hard work. _However_ , they miscalculated how grand a scope the "children's card game" reached.

The likes and comments trickled in slowly, again those same few usernames that Kagome had come to recognize, but at some point, the venue host had reshared her post and Duel Monsters had already gone ahead and posted some of the more formal professional shots they had taken early on, tagging both her and her coworker the dark magician in the posts.

And just like that, her notification wall was flooded, the constant ding, _ding_ , **_ding_ ... **she was unsure how to turn the notification alerts off and tired of the almost nonstop noise, turned her phone off completely to get through the rest of her shift without the distraction.

Unknown to her, her email was also now getting an influx of new casting calls and requests from the work agency she picked up jobs from. For the most part, a lot of her local gigs were through recommendations, word of mouth here and there. But she did have enough forethought to go through a job board work service that gave help to working adults and hosted small job postings on their wall, which was how Kagome had found some of her more higher-paying service requests.

The Duel Monsters offer had been in part from what she was told at least; recommendation from the agency and why they had reached out to _her_ instead of she to them.

She was a "free agent" of sorts, since she was still a minor, taking into account labor laws, and the fact that essentially she didn't have a manager. To potential employers... she was like fresh meat to the waters of consumerism.

A small step into their world and the sharks were out and ready to attack.

**~.~**

By the time Kagome reached home, she had several missed calls from the agency and a few new texts and messages from her "friends" and more than 99 notifications for her social media app.

Just looking at her phone made her sigh. She'd deal with it all the next day, while her job was relatively easy, and thank gods above, didn't include heels to the look, it was still a really long day and incredibly draining interacting with more and more people.

It seemed after Duel Monsters had made _their_ official post with some of the promotional pictures, more visitors decided to stop by. Most of the one's who came by from the social media post; actually did end up buying or looking at the cards themselves. However, there was also a jump in the number of men who came up to the booth to "talk" and with thinly veiled conversation tried to ask her out or make more personal conversation.

She thanked the gods once again, with how professional the booth was. Anytime a "customer" spent too long talking at her, they would step and remind them to either take a look/buy the goods or to please move on. She had been referring to the booth and company as duel monsters since it was the name of the card game, but just...who really was running the company she briefly wondered...?

Whoever, whatever corporation was behind it, she was at least thankful there were so on top of things. Otherwise, she didn't think she'd be able to handle it ...she'd probably end up snapping and causing a scene if it were any other job...ah...how fortunate for _them_...

Which brought her back to her situation at home, she had kept her phone off...she wondered if it was just the novelty of the situation and that was why it was "blowing up" if it were. Cosplay, conventions, trade shows, you named it were always relatively popular in certain circles now and again here and there.

Kagome thought...give it a day...and it'd die down...

If only...

**~.~**

It was funny, the change wasn't immediately noticeable. After a good long sleep, her brother helped clear the notification wall and turn off alerts so it wouldn't set her phone off at all hours of the day. Her mother had already tasked herself the head of their "work" email, both setting up running and filtering through the legitimacy of the offers. It was like a family-run operation, ...with Grandpa there for moral support...

To her previous junior high friends, she kept it brief but did inform them that indeed was _her_ in the photos and answered some of their questions. While there was no NDA, Kagome also didn't want to blab too much either. Mostly it was their shock and congratulations of how pretty she looked, and it was in the latest gaming magazine, which...was something she hadn't heard about nor did she know how to feel about it. Both her friend's praise and the knowledge she was in some kind of publication. The publication wasn't new to her, and she knew they were going to publish it _somewhere_ , but she thought she'd hear from them first hand...

The comments at school were...well, one of the first things an upperclassman fellow asked, or rather catcalled, was, _"Higurashi I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff"_ , and more vaguely sexual harassment of dressing up and so on. Most of her classmates were pretty cool with it, some of the girls who hadn't talked to her most of the semester coming up to her and gushing, more questions about modeling, Kagome even noticing she was garnering more than the usual looks from guys.

Honestly...it was **a lot**...

She didn't turn into a sensation overnight or go on trending, but it sure was a lot of attention all of a sudden and everywhere and seemingly out of nowhere. Classmates she never talked to, knew her name, calling out to her familiarly. People at the market gossiped, some complimenting that she got in a local magazine, and some not so nice overheard conversations about the sacrilegious nature of a shrine girl doing _cosplay_ and what were her parents thinking?

...Kagome was no stranger to hate nor adoration...but it was getting to be a lot...

The worst...the worst of it though... was that...there were some more than a little fanatical fans coming to the shrine nowadays...

Some were a little too enthusiastic to see her in the shrine maiden's outfit,...stepping into the world of cosplay..seemed to bring out a _certain_ type of demographic to the shrine.

...And the only time her Grandfather's shouts of "Demon Begone!" as he threw an ofuda at a visitor were welcomed.

Still, the stress was slowly getting to her, and the visitors purely there to gawk was growing as her patience thinned...

That was when two freshly dressed men with slick backed hair; dressed finely in western-styled suits showed up to the shrine.

Which, rang all kinds of bells to Kagome...

_**'Talent agents'** _

> _Kagome stared at the card she was handed and back up to the gentleman in front of her._
> 
> _"So this is legit.."_
> 
> _"Yes ma'am it is."_

**~.~**

Talent agents from a small agency working under a subsidiary provided by Industrial Illusions...

Which, wow... in a way it made sense but... ** _wow_**

Kagome was initially wary, but Mama Higurashi all smiles but with polite firmness inquired as to why they came to visit which prompted the two men into giving their initial pitch leaving the two ladies stumped.

Welcoming the gentlemen in for a cup of tea, the went more in-depth on what _exactly_ they were offering and what it would all entail.

A contract with the company for at least a year and a half, they would provide dorm housing, transportation, and all other needs, in exchange, she'd become the "face" for the character she performed at the trade show and essentially bumping her from just a promotional model to an **_actual_ **brand ambassador as an exclusive contract. Pretty much a glorified "cosplay idol" from what Kagome could make of it.

Part of the deal, was as a talent agency while her main job would be essentially representing Duel Monsters ran by Industrial Illusions...she would also be required to take classes on acting, dancing as a method to become a well-rounded talent for other gigs and roles. The contract sounded a lot like one for a prospective idol, but they assured her their agency mostly handled small actors, models, and with the occasional voice actor. But they also couldn't rule out the possibility that she may receive offers to become something _like_ an idol...which yeah, **_really_** reassuring.

It was a lot to take in, but the price point they gave her for income, commission for certain gigs, and so on, was tempting, so, _incredibly_ tempting.

Her mother on the other hand grew more concerned with just how **busy** the prospective schedule looked, even if it was just an _idea_ of the schedule from what they put together was long hours upon hours. If she were not working or attending classes, then she'd be training or doing promotional shoots. And while they were mostly aiming for exclusivity to promote the specific character under Industrial Illusions, there was also the hope to represent other characters in media as well...It was daunting, to say the least.

Honestly, Hikari would love nothing more if her daughter decided to turn down the deal...while recognizing how much good doing working was for Kagome, being outside the house, make connections outside of school or home. There was an ever-present worry about whether or not Kagome felt like she **_had_ **to do it. Felt like she had to work, had to repay some debt as if she weren't her one and only daughter that she'd drop the world for.

Hikari realized that while she had a decent poker face, the agents could be up on her...hesitance and that she was more on the fence compared to Kagome's quiet simple contemplative demeanor as she looked the contract over. While ultimately it was Kagome's choice, as a minor, and as her mother, Hikari got the final say...

Humming, Hikari catching Kagome's eye before looking at the agents once more. That polite but sturdy steel back in her gaze.

"You've given us quite the deal...if we could have some time to look over the contract more thoroughly? Even have someone legal give it a look over for us?"

It was a bit of a leading question, test the waters so to speak if they would balk at the idea of them seeking out a lawyer or anyone legal to look over it, there was a chance they wouldn't bite, and see her test. They might even consider her bluff, but Hikari was not just a woman of talk, she was one of show.

How they handled her query would give Hikari a very clear idea or at least on an in-look on the company via the people they employed and how they countered situations.

_If_ they were shocked they certainly didn't show it, the man with an auburn tint nodding his head, "Of course, that's fine with us. If you have any further questions or concerns, feel free to reach out to us at any time."

Kagome who had stayed mostly quiet during the discussion, "Am I under a time limit to come to a decision?"

The men paused at that, the other gentleman answering, "Technically no. But our employer would like to hear back as soon as possible."

The Higurashi's nodded.

After the gentleman had left, Kagome took a look at the deep pensive frown,

".. _Mama_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading the Yugioh manga is essentially: _when do the card games start, when do the card games start, when-_
> 
> So, i'm half going off the anime season 1 'n up and bits and pieces from the manga. ~~(season 0 and up to the card game/Kaiba introduction of the manga is essentially just yugi plays a mind game and fucks with the antagonist xfbnjgbcgncf)~~ Also, the nitty-gritty details to Yugioh can get quite uhhhhh complex;; and it was never my intention to go /too/ in depth;; but I also don't want to skim, but i /will/ be time skipping a little bit, to at least after duelist kingdom, just fyi!
> 
> Y'all might also be scratching your heads at the name Hikari for Kagome's mom;; I double-checked with my friend's on discord and kun-loon is popular naming in fanon but;; idk I wanted to create something else I guess since there isn't exactly a canon name aha;;
> 
> ** Also side notes, i have been ceaselessly referring back to wiki page on both, brand ambassadors, promotional models, and even cosplay idols which are a thing, in japan, it's not a thing but it is?
> 
> "A cosplay model, also known as a cosplay idol, cosplays costumes for anime and manga or video game companies. Good cosplayers are viewed as fictional characters in the flesh, in much the same way that film actors come to be identified in the public mind with specific roles." from the wiki on cosplay. So yeah, I'm unsure if I explained everything right, if there needs to be further clarification, lmk.
> 
> Updates might be a little sporadic to keep the length of the chapters relatively the same;; sorry about that, but enjoy! And please review!

**Author's Note:**

> me: watched the actual 4kids show on and off as a kid
> 
> me: watched the entirety of the abridged show, it was my entire middleschool life
> 
> me: rereading the manga currently and checking the wiki
> 
> also me: but am i really familiar enough with it to make a fic with it?
> 
> Anyway, that's how it be, me doubting myself every second lmao, anyway, i hope y'all liked and will stick around long enough for this adventure to get off the ground!
> 
> Please, if you liked, leave a review! and i'll try to have the next installment as relatively soon as i can;;


End file.
